The Beginning
by ShelbyRide
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. SYOC closed. Long before Maximum Ride was even thought of, there were 14 kids that escaped the School. But, one of them took something from the School that they so desperately want back and will stop at nothing to get it, no matter the collateral damage. Will these mutants prevail against the School and their main plan? Or die trying? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1summarycharcters

**What started out as a way to try and preserve endangered animals, turned bad. Fast. The scientists soon wanted to test the limits that these mutated children had. They made them fight, put them through other experiments to see their endurance, their pain thresholds, their abilities, how fast they could heal or lack thereof etc. Sixteen years before the School even came up with the idea to do Avian hybrid, they put endangered species DNA into humans at birth to see if they could do this on other animals. Why they did it on humans instead of animals in the first place I'll never know. Eventually some escaped to an island after the explosion that set them free where many of their kind died, then they banded together not just for protection but so they wouldn't have to be alone all this time, hiding from the world when they know they'll be outcasts. They all have wings, but not the exact same DNA. Some other DNA's were spliced in the mix, all endangered animals. When the School wants them back for what one of them stole long ago, so long that she doesn't even remember what it was, but the School doesn't care. They'll come to the island where they've known the mutants have remained hidden for eight years, and make sure they get back what she's taken no matter the collateral damage. Her Pack will protect her at all costs, even the ultimate sacrifice. Will the mutants prevail? Or go down fighting?**

* * *

Alright guys, so I'll need four more girls and five guys. You can choose from the ages below. And the form is on my profile as well. PM me your characters. Please, no cliche characters or the ones that are _way_ _too _over powered. That means, no saying your character is "the best fighter the world has ever seen" or anything like that or giving them too many powers. I'll give an example below and start the story off as well.

**_Girl, leader, Phee, 17._**

**_Girl, co-leader, Ivory, age 17 (Headless Gummy Bear) _**

**_Boy, third in command, Arrow, age 17 (GagaBear18) _**

**_Girl, fourth in command, Vi or Viper, age 17 (fabulouslaughter) _**

**_Boy, Phee's pyro in training, Flare, age 17 (ViRepublic) _**

_**Girl, Rose , age 15 (Maximum Rose Ride)**  
_

_Boy, name, age 14-15 (username)  
_

_**Girl, Adler, age 16 (LemonLemma)**  
_

_**Boy, Frost, age 13 (JTL2125)**  
_

_**Girl, Skitz, Phee's other little pyro in training, age 11 (Twin Masks)**  
_

_Boy, name, age 9-12 (username)  
_

_**Girl, Twitch, age 9 (h3rmi0ne)**  
_

_**Boy, Marius, age 11 (LemonLemma) **  
_

**The "Assassins" of sorts: **

**Boy/Girl leader, age 17-19**

**Boy/girl any other position ages going from 12-17 **

**(Sorry guys I got lazy with that part XD) **

* * *

Okay, so if the slots are taken, then it will be in **bold. **Like the leader position is, and other's. Hehe, she's my character and I'm using her as an example.

**BASIC: **

Birth name: Shauna McEvans

Pack Name: Phoenix, but likes to be called Phee. (Pronounced Fee)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8

Weight: 138lbs

Age: 17

Body Build: Lithe, a bit muscular, skinny but not overly, very fast.

DNA: (Must at the very least have an endangered bird. They can have up to three combinations of DNA, but endangered as well.) 93% human. 4% red wolf and 3% arctic peregrine falcon.

Appearance: She isn't unattractive but isn't anywhere near Tyra Banks. Over all she doesn't break the mirror. She has high cheek bones, a button nose, normal looking ears, full soft pink lips, and green eyes with an almost predatory look to them due do the the wolf DNA. Freckles dust her cheeks and nose. She has long wavy auburn hair with swooping side bangs. She has almost porcelain pale skin and a long thick scar going from her right temple to her jaw line, curving slightly. The Whitecoats put her in an arena and made her fight an experiment that was about to die anyways. What she didn't know is that he had some fight left in him. Her eyes are very almond shaped. When she phases into her wolf form she's got auburn colored fur that fades into more brown or red on her stomach, green eyes, soft fur, and one paw that's white.

Personality: She is quite the pyro. Hence the nickname Phoenix. She always has matches, a lighter, or anything that could start a fire on her, you name it and she'll have it. She always says 'making fires is a passion, not some boy scout survival badge.' When she says DUCK you better hit the floor faster than if someone was firing a gun at you. She also always has a dagger on her person somewhere no matter what. She doesn't trust very easily or have soft spots for people, but when she does its a very strong bond. Very bullheaded, sarcastic, smart ass, funny, yet sweet and nice once she trusts you fully. She'll only be shy if she doesn't know you, and only be mean if she doesn't like you very much. Very protective of those she loves. She only curses when she's angry and will get on to the other kids if they curse around her. At times she'll be closed off and depressed, she won't admit it but when she gets like that all she needs is a hug. Never underestimate her while fighting, it may very well be the last thing you do. She can be meaner than a momma bear and a rattle snake combined. She's a little weird and random, but you say that like its a bad thing. She knows when to be a serious leader and when to be a sister/mother. All depending on which member of the Pack you are. She tends to lean more towards the younger members of the Pack(Younger meaning 7-13), but will be caring to both age groups. She usually always has a joke for something, and 50% of the time it'll be a dirty one. At times she deals with situations by joking around, and to ease the tension. She can't keep still, literally, she has to be moving almost 100% of the time. She will make a wolf growl when she gets angry at you, or any other wolf sound when she gets hurt (a yelp, whine or whimper), sad (a whimper or whine), happy (a yip, or a purring sort of sound). Get's very possessive and protective at times. Most of that coming from her alpha wolf genes.

History: Her family was a mess. Her father died in a car accident due to being drunk, her mother gave her to the School for money and spent it on heroin.

Wings: Dark blue and barred with grey and black, 15ft long, long and pointed at the ends. The tips are a lighter shade of blue.

Ability: She is able to turn into a red wolf, or just certain parts of her body. Like hearing, eye sight, teeth, or claws etc. And she can go extremely fast due to introducing the wolf DNA to the falcon DNA.

Normal clothing: A t-shirt with some smart ass saying on it, blue jeans. Either skinny or normal or shorts, it depends on the weather. She wears a spiked leather bracelet, not just for show, but for a weapon as well. She wears black/grey/or red converse or black combat boots.

**MENTAL** D**ESC**;

Fears: Being alone, extremely deep waters, loved ones dying, sharks, labs, hospitals, enclosed spaces, and anything extremely girly. If you put her in an enclosed space she might just stab you. If she had to choose between going to the hospital for something very bad she might just choose death its that bad.

Dislikes: Rude people, doctors, people touching her stuff without her permission. Especially her bomb building stuff, and shopping.

Likes: Fire, animals, little kids, flying, climbing trees, heights. Occasionally swimming.

Weaknesses: She's too curious for her own good, she can't stand the sight of extreme gore, at times her stubbornness gets in the way of her common sense and she'll need someone to guide her int he correct direction. Emotions cloud her judgement.

Strengths: She's smart, cunning, fast when fighting, loyal, creative, usually brave, thinks most things through.

Habits: Bites her lips when she's nervous, tends to get in a fire-creating mood when she needs to think, flies off her problems, no matter how far it takes to fly it usually works.

Bad Characteristics: She gets snappy when annoyed, occasionally her anger gets explosive but she'd never lay a hand on someone unless they deserve it for a valid reason, she sometimes doesn't show mercy when fighting. Very closed off when she doesn't know you, she has problems keeping from phasing into her wolf when she's extremely pissed and challenged as a leader. When this happens her eyes glow green and look more wolf like than before.

Good Characteristics: She's loyal, courageous and sweet, she's softer around the little kids, tries to get along with everyone, but knows when to be stern and unrelenting.

**Questionnaire: **

What do you think of Phee?: She is Phee hehe.

What do you think of humans?: They're okay, but judgmental. She'll put up with them when she has to. But very egotistical, she somewhat envy's them for being normal, but normal is over rated.

What do you think of Whitecoats?: Douche bags that deserve to die for what they did to her and her family. To put it simply.

Up for romance?: Maybe. It depends.

Any family?: None that she knows of.

Plot ideas?: This is for you to find out later on 0.o

* * *

Okay beebee's, those are the slots that have been filled so far. Sorry for changing some of the ages around its just, I'm keeping the co-leader spot open until someone else that wants to submit a character can. But I do think unless hers/his is better than the one I already like, I'm going to stay with that one. Oh and you guys can submit more than one character, I forgot that earlier. But, if you sent in a girl the first time it has to be a guy the next one and vice versa. And for the over powering thing, you can add more. It's just when you see someone put "Can control weather, the elements, metal, super super strong and fast, best fighter in the group, etc..." in _one person_ it annoys the living crap out of me. But its perfectly fine for your character to have the abilities of the animal DNA, along with the power of your choice. And, I'm going to make some more characters slots for the older groups since people are sending in OC'S I really like, also I'll be adding another team. They're going to be the ones who try to get the Pack back to the School. They'll use the same form as the good peoples. Keep sending in OC'S until I tell ya not to!


	2. Chapter one

**Okie guys, this is it! The beginning of The Beginning. I know, awful pun, but I had to. Thank you to everyone who has sent in a character! I have my hands full with 14 OC's, but I'm a big girl, so I can deal. At this point in time the School is a bit lessened in their security of the mutants, so if you wonder why they're let out of their cages without supervision of Whitecoats that's why. I still need three more for the Assassin Pack. They can be either guy or girl, any age from 14-17. Sorry if I don't write what you wanted your character to exactly be like. As GagaBear18 told me, he's your character now, do what you want with him. So once you sent them in, they're mine now. Not to be a stalker. Anyways, on with the story! I'll usually stay in Phee's POV, but if you want me to, I'll switch it up some. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Phee.**

* * *

** *Phee's POV(age 14)* **

**January 20th, 2000 (the escape from the School)  
**

I sat there in my cage almost like a sardine in a can, but without another person. Except my Pack, well, they aren't _in _my cage. But they are sitting in other ones surrounding mine. I'm a mutant, if you're wondering why children are in cages. That may or may not have confused you even more, but not my problem right now. I'll explain a little bit later. Right now, I'm about to escape. Hopefully in one piece.

"Phee, when is it time?" Arrow whispered to me from the cage next to mine. I looked at him with my wolf green eyes, then used our version of sign language to say 'In five minutes. And _please_ be even more obvious next time you speak out loud.' He gave a dry laugh while rolling his eyes. I simply grinned, despite what we were about to do. Skitz looked at me with her wide green eyes. Her eyes practically screamed at me to be careful. I gave small half smile before calling on my wolf.

You read correctly, wolf. The Whitecoats didn't know that I could phase into a big red wolf, heck I didn't know until three months ago. I happened to witness Duo messing around with one of the School's _prized _mutants when we for once were let out of our cages. Carrissa, or as most like to call her, Siren, because of her already good looks and charm. But my Pack saw beneath her facade, she was a cold hearted female wolf. Well, I'm a female wolf, so I won't give her that type of compliment. Not to sound full of myself. But anyways, Duo was messing with Carrissa, and she screamed at the Whitecoats to help her and then of course, what I like to call Erasers, came up and grabbed him roughly by the neck then threw him at the wall. They left Duo there to suffer while they coddled Siren like a toddler. I felt like I was loosing control, not just of my anger but of my body. Before I knew it, I was on four paws and two feet shorter. When Duo came to, he freaked out but then he seemed to recognize me. He said specifically,"Well, Phee, I never thought I'd be happy to see the big bad wolf. And you look better with fur," he finished with a wink. That earned him a low growl-that also surprised myself as well as him-when I tried to tell say something extremely un-lady like. It may have rhymed with ducking glass mole, or something like that.

I phased back into my human form literally before a Whitecoat came in to get Blizzard. It was extremely awkward because after I phase back, I'm completely in the nude. Arrow, Flare-and sometimes even Duo-being 12 and 14 year old pubescent boys, they were trying not to look at me. I was so embarrassed I actually wished the Whitecoat was coming to get me instead of Blizzard. I mean I always wish that, but even more so now. As usual when Blizzard isn't around the Pack, she is cold on the outside as well as inside. Long story short, I ended up with a white hospital gown until they got me some more of the boring shorts and tank top. After a few weeks from that event, I finally learned how to control my phase even certain parts (Such as eye sight, hearing, strength, claws etc). But, I still have issues controlling it when I get extremely angry. Okay, enough about me for now, back to our great escape plan.

I focused on the strength that lies within my wolf then opened my eyes, which I'm sure were glowing an eerie green. With a quick glance from Viper, I gripped the bars of my cage and tore them from their plastic confinement. I made a hole just big enough to allow me to fit through. Knowing I didn't have much time, with an almost inhuman speed-that may or may not have been from my wolf-I unlatched everyone's cages. Fully phasing into my wolf, I allowed Skitz, Twitch and Marius to get on my back while we ran. yes, my wolf form is big enough to carry three children. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ivory shift into her fox form. She had also recently discovered how to phase into an animal. We had to be discreet as possible if we wanted to get out of here alive. I let out a small bark to Arrow and Adler who were in the front-because of their amazing tracking skills and way of knowing things-to stop. Marius cringed on my back when I barked, he hates it when I get loud, or anyone for that matter. I don't know exactly why, but it may have to do with his power.

Adler looked at Arrow with her green orbs to confirm which way to go. They agreed then took off like bats out of hell, with all 15 of us following. That was short lived when I caught the scent of Whitecoats and Erasers. I quickly and almost desperately looked over at Blizzard with pleading eyes 'Whitecoats. Other direction' I sent her a thought as I banked in the other direction, all the while hoping not to knock off Marius, Skitz, and Twitch. Arrow and Adler looked at me like I was crazy for a moment before trailing after me. I was determined to never let these kids stay here while I was still breathing. Maybe not even after death. Maybe it was too good to be true, maybe it was just a trick of the mind, but I saw a door leading outside. A fire exit. I guess evil geniuses needed a way out just in case if there were a fire.

Almost to the door, because God just can't let us get away clean, seven Erasers just so happened to walk by the door and see us. If a wolf could groan, I'm sure I just did. As if on cue, Twitch, Skitz and Marius jumped off my back and ran to stand behind Arrow or Blizzard. When the Erasers beady eyes fell on me, I saw fear and fascination flash in them. I lifted up my lip in a snarl and growled dangerously. One of them chuckled and looked at the door then back at us. "Do the runts want to leave?" one asked almost to himself.

An Eraser stepped closer to the group, I did the same to him, still steadily growling. He chuckled again then looked at me,"Hmm, sending in a weak she wolf as your main defense?" I saw Arrow step forwards about to lunge at the Eraser, and he would've if I hadn't given him a wolf version of a glare. I knew if the Eraser said anything else Arrow would loose his control. But the Eraser stepped closer and grabbed a bit too roughly by the snout and looked me dead in the eye,"I know who you are, Shauna. Or Phee, whatever. I'll let you go, but once my father finds out that you could shape shift all this time, he won't just let you go. You have to know that." This was 's son. He was the one that always experimented on me. I think his son's name is Dylan. Once he let go of my snout I bit his hand with bone crushing force. He let out a snarl of his own and flung me towards a wall. That was the last straw for Arrow and the rest of the Pack. They all surged forward, but Arrow gripped Dylan's throat like his it was his life line. I watched in sick fascination as Arrow literally squeezed the life out of the Eraser. I noticed that the other ones had run off in another direction. Uh oh..

A sharp pain distracted me and I looked at my side. I found it to be bleeding a little from split skin. Wincing as I stand up on my paws, I barked at Marius and the rest of the younger kids to run to the door, hoping the others would get the hint. Eventually they all did, but Arrow. I walked up to him and nudged his leg towards the door as if trying to say get your ass out of here. He got the hint and sprinted to the door, holding it open for me.

Long story short, all of us eventually made it to a cabin in the mountains in Colorado thanks to a kind man. He seemed to not mind at all that 15 mutated-yes we told him-kids squeezed into one vehicle and he had to drive us to Colorado. It was his cabin too. I thanked him before he left us about 6 months later. During that time we learned his name was Jeb Batchelder, he taught us how to fight, how to hunt, how to fly, and how to use our mutation powers to the fullest. But, he left and never came back.

* * *

That was three years ago. Today its just the Pack; Ivory, Blizzard, Arrow, Viper, Flare, Duo, Rose, Nix, Adler, Frost, Skitz, Twitch and Marius. And I'm their leader. I don't know why they chose me, maybe because I'm part wolf. But, I would lay down my life for any of these kids. I think I don't have to explain too much to you now. The only reason you should know about any of this is because I'm taking the time to write all this down. You just need to know.


	3. Chapter two

**Well, hello there everyone! You peoples like my story, yay! I was going to update yesterday, but, I didn't have time. It is Thanksgiving break guys, I'm not that much of an antisocial caterpillar. Would you like it if in the next chapter I do a different POV? Oh, and would you guys like it if I posted a chapter with all the profiles on it of the OC's? Or just put it on my profile so you can reference to it? Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans! I'm going to PM some of the people who sent in characters and ask a very important question that will self destruct ten seconds after you get it, so check your in boxes. If I don't PM you, you have nothing to worry about! I think this chapter sucks booty in my opinion, or at least near the end anyways.  
**

**But, anyways here ya go my beebees! Sorry, I call everyone that..**

_**Ain't it so perfect? Our cynical minds make it totally worth it- Panic! At The Disco, Vegas Lights. **_

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now. I don't own anything except Phee and the plot. ^_^  
**

* * *

** *Phee's POV* **

**PRESENT**

"Phee?" a voice and an insistent poke brought me out of a dream I was rather enjoying. "Pheeeeeee..." the voice said again, this time with a longer poke.

"I'm up! And if you'd like to keep that finger, Rose, I suggest you stop," I said drowsily-as well as trying not to growl- opening my eyes just enough to see her pale smirking face and black eyes that had tiny flecks of red in them. Almost like her hair, except where there's black its blonde.

"Oh, okay. Then my finger can be your breakfast instead of the pancakes Duo so kindly made!" Rose said as she bolted out the door of my rather bland room that I shared with Blizzard and Ivory. All it had in it was our beds, a few pictures of the Pack, and some random books taking up our valuable space. The room wasn't exactly huge enough to fit the three beds, but we made it work. My bed spread was plain black with some red stripes, Blizzard's was white with green and yellow polka dots scattered around it, Ivory's was grey with white stripes. All three were twin beds. I still have no idea how Jeb paid for all of our stuff out of pocket. Or where he went for that matter. But, I still try not to think about him. In those six months he became like a dad to me, to the whole Pack pretty much. It devastated us all when he didn't come back home. We now assume he's dead, but part of me thinks he's still out there.

I still remember Jeb freaking out when I asked him if I could bunk with Arrow and Duo. At the time I didn't understand why he did it, both of them had accidentally seen me buck naked in my cage for Vishnu's sake. I chuckled to myself as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. That was when Jeb gave me _'The Talk'_, I was mentally scared for weeks after that. Not to mention so was Arrow, Duo, and Flare after I told them. "Shauna McEvans! Don't make us come up there!" Flare's voice brought me out of my reverie. _'Us'_ meaning Flare, Duo and Frost. From experience, they'd dog pile me if I didn't get down there soon.

I padded across the hall to do some womanly-morning things, then took a quick glance at myself in the mirror. My green eyes stared back at me, looking predatory as usual. With the wolf and falcon DNA and all, it is what you get. Blowing some loose hair out of my eyes that just ended up going back to where it started in the first place.

"Did Princess decide to join us for breakfast?" Viper remarked as I all but stumbled down the stairs,"What do we owe the pleasure?" she finished with a British accent. I gave a dry laugh and sat down next to Nix who had a plate waiting of the promised pancakes doused in syrup, butter metaphorically topping the cake.

"Thanks, Duo. These taste totally chill," I said around a mouthful of food. He grinned at me and ruffled my already frizzy auburn hair. He's like the cool older brother to everyone in the Pack. Very protective when any of us are threatened, yet fun and easy going at the same time. He's definitely a dare devil, like Skitz, the only difference is he knows when something is too dangerous.

"Can we go play fly and seek?" Twitch asked me, pulling on my basketball shorts after I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I smiled at her and nodded, drying my prune like hands on a green towel. You may be wondering what fly and seek is. Its sort of self explanatory, but its hide and seek, except you fly into trees and hide in those as best as you can. Nix was by far the best climber in the Pack, with the snake DNA and all. He has an insane death grip that very well squeeze the life out of you if he wanted to. But, he knows how to control it and he's usually very gentle most of the time. I remember him telling Jeb one of his fears was hurting anyone in his family.

Twitch squealed with delight and then ran upstairs to her's, Rose and Skitz's room probably to change. I chuckled to myself and almost knocked over Frost as I ran upstairs. "Oops, sorry. Twitch wants to play fly and seek, you in?" I asked when he turned his bright yellow/green cat like eyes on me. He grinned and gave a 'yeah, sure, let me go get changed' as sped past me downstairs to his room. In total, the house has about four bedrooms. Three people in each except for Frost's room which has four people. Arrow, Duo, Flare, and him all share a room because its the biggest one. "Oh, and ask if anyone else wants to play!" I yelled after him.

When I reached my room, Blizzard and Ivory were already in shorts and a tee shirt. "We already heard the news. Helps when you're a mind reader," Blizzard said as I raised an eyebrow in question. Chuckling softly, I walked over to our shared closet and dresser. We were all around the same size.

"So, are we going to play teams, or just individual hiding?" Ivory asked a bit excitedly after I had slipped on my plain black shirt and grey shorts.

"Teams, totally. We going to be the dynamic trio?" I asked, almost rhetorically.

"Hell yeah, chica," Ivory said at the same time as Blizzard said,"Always, girly." We sat there making jokes and laughing like normal teenage girls do at sleepovers, at least we felt normal, for a while. As I always say, normal is overrated anyways. And besides, wings are a huge plus, not to mention the whole wolf thing. Soon enough, our laughter died down when a knock at our door sounded sharply and Arrow burst in a second later. Well, at least he knocks now. Before he'd just come in, no knock whatsoever. It about damn near made me kill him sometimes.

"Why did no one invite me to this party?" he said as he kicked the door shut behind him, feigning to be hurt.

I threw a pillow at his face, and he caught it, annoyingly enough. He raised an eyebrow at me before throwing it at Ivory who squealed and caught it just in time. "Because, we know you'll do _that,"_ Ivory replied, making a face at him.

"And the fact you're not a girl. You really need to learn wait until we say it's okay to come in before you actually do," Blizzard said, all the while scowling, "We could have been changing for all you know."

"And that's a downside how?" Arrow asked with a smirk that made you want to slap him upside the face. Blizzard and Ivory blushed furiously while I just gave him one of my many types of freeze out glares. He chuckled and got a bit more serious,"But, seriously, everyone's ready to go out and play. We're waiting for you guys." With that, he turned on his heal and walked out of the room, expecting us to follow him. I stood up and rolled my eyes as the three of us trailed after him.

"Alright guys, we're playing teams. Who wants to search?" I asked when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I knew I wasn't going to search first, Blizzard is on my team. She'd know where they are in a heart beat. The downside to the telepathy is that if Bliz' hears too many thoughts at once, she gets really dizzy and can't fly or walk so well. Flare's raised hand brought me out of my thoughts and I gave him a nod. His group consisted of him, Arrow and Frost. Frost really looks up to Arrow and Flare, but mainly Arrow. I wouldn't call it an unhealthy relationship, but it has gotten really strange at one point. Once I've seen Frost practically become a mini Arrow. Arrow only let that go on for about three days. I, for one, was thankful. We didn't need another cocky arrogant guy around, don't get me wrong, I love Arrow to pieces, but he can be, well, a douche bag sometimes. "Okay, y'all know the rules. Count to thirty, and no using powers to hurt anyone!" I said probably more sternly than I needed to, but you never knew with these guys.

One of the first times we played this, Rose used her powers over the shadows to take our senses away for about five minutes so she could get away. She was in heap of punishment when we got home, not to mention when we regained our senses. After Ivory and I had made sure one of the younger kids were with an older kid-just because they weren't the strongest fliers yet-we were off. Usually it was Viper's group that won. She had Nix, Adler and Marius on her team. It is sweet that Marius looks up to Adler and how she looks out for him too. But Vi being Vi, she thought Marius was a weak link. Sore looser doesn't begin to describe Viper when she looses. Anything for that matter. The good part is that she never ever gives up even when she knows she's been beaten.

Anyways, Blizzard, Ivory and I weren't going to let Vi and her team when this time. A few weeks ago we'd found a tree that went really high up and had lots of leaves to cover us. Once we got there, the three of us flew high enough to where we could sit on a branch without it being crushed underneath our weight.

It wasn't ten minutes later that we heard footsteps underneath our tree. I shot a look to Ivory who was on the branch across from me and pointed below to indicate that I thought it was Arrow, Flare and Frost. Key word: thought. I glanced up at Blizzard who was diagonal and one up from me. By the way she was paler than usual, and her wide amber eyes, I could tell that it wasn't them. Calming my wolf down who raged beneath the fragile surface of my skin, I let my eyesight enhance even further and looked down. It was three un-morphed Erasers. And Siren. I held back the low growl that bubbled up in my throat and looked back at Blizzard to confirm her suspicions.

A flurry of motion in the corner of my eye caused me to look over and see that Ivory had phased into her fox form. By the way her golden eyes glinted, I knew she was going to try and sneak down there and get to the others, to warn them or to get help, I don't know. She isn't shy about throwing the first punch, so that could be another option as well. I would join her, but if I phased up here I'd end up breaking the branch and possibly falling to my death. Blizzard sent me a thought 'She's going to warn the others. In her words exactly, if we're still up here by the time she gets back she will personally bite both of us in the butt after she saves our butts.' The last part there made me almost laugh, but I couldn't because our current cover would be blown to bits and stomped on.

I waited until I couldn't see Ivory anymore as she snuck down the tree and discreetly past the Erasers and Siren-the woods always have been Ivory's best place for recon' and sneaking. Blizzard and I as quietly and quickly as we could down the tree. We stopped almost right above the Erasers and my long time nemesis since childhood. I looked to Bliz' and nodded curtly before jumping on one of the two Erasers, bringing my hand down in a chopping motion on his collarbone. Hearing the sickening snap and yelp from the beast, I brought the heel of my hand to his half-morphed snout, effectively breaking it. The fur ball yelped one last time before I knocked him out. I noticed Siren was just watching. Probably waiting for the right time to strike.

When I looked to my left I saw Blizzard fighting like a bad ass. Per usual. I grinned and before I knew it another Eraser grabbed me from behind and threw me at a tree like I was a mere piece of paper that weighed nothing. A yelp that sounded very much like a wolf's escaped my throat when my back hit the tree with almost bone crushing force, probably breaking a rib or two. I groaned and pushed myself up on my feet only to be pushed against the tree again by the Eraser. He held me by my ribcage and lifted me up, squeezing like a boa constrictor. He got up close to my face and I could practically smell what he had eaten for lunch. Before he could say anything, I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he let me fall on my feet roughly. He recovered quicker than I had expected then kicked out his leg, making mine fall out from under me. Then he put his big foot on my throat,"I should kill you now, but doctor Clarke wants you back for something that he says is classified information."

I remembered him. He was the one who always did experiments on me. Everyone at the School had their own scientist doing their own thing on them. I shared Doctor Clarke with Siren. "If he didn't tell you why, then doesn't that mean you're basically his goon?" I asked sarcastically, knowing full well I shouldn't have. He growled at me and pressed down slightly harder with his booted foot, starting to cut off air supply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Blizzard was fighting with Siren and that her shoulder looked dislocated. Not saying that Blizzard isn't a good fighter-she's an awesome fighter-its just Siren has never been that good at hand-to-hand combat. I smirked when I saw Blizzard throw a punch to Siren's perfect looking face and Siren recoil.

A roar erupted somewhere behind me and I knew that it had to be Duo. I was glad and slightly scared that he was here. Glad, because he could save Blizzard and I's asses, but scared because telling from the roar-and him being part polar bear-, he might've gone into full on rage mode. When he gets like that, he has no rational thoughts, its just acting on instinct and impulse. I don't think he'd hurt any of us because to him, we're pretty much his cubs. But, you never know, one wrong move from anyone and he could literally snap your spine in a heart beat. Its really no effort for him when he's pissed off and in papa bear mode.

Anyways, I felt the Eraser's weight being lifted off of me. Not seconds later, Duo had already broken the poor Eraser's neck. I felt someone hauling me to my feet as if I weighed nothing at all,"Are you okay?" Arrow's voice came to my left. I nodded in response and started coughing a little bit. He reluctantly took that as his answer and looked over at Duo. I could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Frost, Flare, Adler, and Ivory came into focus when I heard a yell. There were three more people that had appeared almost, it seems, out of thin air.

"Blizzard," I said in between coughs and stared walking over to where the fight between her and Siren continued on strong. From the looks of it Blizzard was doing pretty well if I do say so myself, but my wolf instinct told me to go and help her. Because like Duo, everyone in the Pack was my pup. Rose came up from behind me and stepped forward towards Siren. I smirked knowing what she was going to do. Suddenly, Siren was standing there motionless. Blizzard stopped fighting when she made the connection between Rose and Siren.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked over to Blizzard. She nodded and winced a little, popping her shoulder back in place.

"Yeah, she got in a few lucky hits, but that's it. The School should really make sure that they're leader can fight as well as or better than an Eraser," she replied smirking a little bit. I chuckled then suddenly remembered the three other kids that showed up. Whipping around so fast that my hair slapped Arrow and Rose in the face to where I last saw them. They weren't there, but from looking at Frost, Flare, Adler and Ivory, they had been for a little bit.

"You could use your hair as a weapon you know," Rose commented when I faced her again. Simply I shrugged and grinned. In response she rolled her eyes then gestured to Sire who was still dumbfounded. "What are we going to do about her? We have about three more minutes before she starts to regain her senses."

"Hmm. Fly her some place else?" I suggested as the other four came over.

"I'll do it," Arrow said as he walked over to Siren and put his arm under her knees and around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Arrow unfurled his peregrine falcon wings and flew off. After he took off with Siren, probably going to the water fall that was somewhat near here, I felt Duo grab Blizzard and I giving us bear hugs. I hugged him back tightly as I could.

"Are you two okay?" he asked when he finally released us after what felt like hours when they were only a few seconds.

I looked to Blizzard and grinned,"Why is everyone asking that today? In the words of Flare, no one died so it can always get worse. But, yes Duo, we're okay." I said that last part gently, unlike the first part which was a language I was quite fluent in. Sarcasm. Blizzard chuckled then echoed me with a 'yeah, don't worry, we're fine.'

Arrow came back, smirking that infuriating smirk so I knew he did something. Answering my raised eyebrow look he said,"Left her in the cave next to the water fall, I may have tied her wrists together too." We all got a laugh out of that.

"Do you guys know where the others are?" I asked more out of concern than curiosity.

"Yeah, back at the house. Your group would've won if this mess hadn't happened. Ivory found us at the house and told us Erasers and Siren were here," Adler answered me, talking with her hands as usual.

I nodded,"Alrighty then, let's get back to the house and make a battle plan." I unfurled my own peregrine falcon wings and kicked off flying to the house. I heard laughs below me then they quickly joined me on our flight back to the house. By battle plan, I really meant if it was safe for us to be here anymore. Which, I thought it wasn't.


End file.
